


Moon High

by MomoMoon115



Series: Thirteen Nights of ColdFlash [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha!Barry, Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff, Full Moon, M/M, Magic, Mild Sexual Content, Sorcerer!Len, Werewolf!Barry, Wolf Pack, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len is the ruler of a small village in the midst of growth. His faithful companion and lover Barry is a werewolf. Len and Barry go through the night of the full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon High

“P-please, if you’d just understand!” the man yelled knees shaking. 

“There’s nothing to understand. You’ve stolen from my village, destroyed it, and tried to take it over. There’s more than enough proof.” 

“Please, Cold, have mercy.” the man yelped. 

“No.” Cold said coldly as the wolf next to him leaped and devoured him alive. 

Screams filled the room as the large, brown wolf tore the man apart. 

“Enough!” Cold yelled and the man stopped yelling. 

He looked around him to find the wolf in front of him and growling. He looked down at his body to find himself still in one piece. The wolf barked at him again and snapped his jaw in warning. The man’s eyes widened and he turned to high tail himself out of the room. The wolf chased after him in glee all the way to the border of the lands. 

When the wolf returned, it was already past moon high and Cold was already in their shared room. The wolf purred lowly as Cold motioned him over to the bed. Cold was holding a washcloth in his hands and moved to clean off the wolf’s dirty paws. 

“I told you not to leave tracks.” Cold muttered as the wolf whimpered in apology. 

“Bed?” Cold asked and the wolf nodded as it hopped onto the bed. 

Cold chuckled deeply with a shake of his head and climbed into the bed. He patted at the wolf’s warm fur. Stroking and soothing it. It whimpered in slight pain as the hour went by and the moon stayed high in the sky. 

“It’ll be over soon.” Cold whispered as he ruffled the fur on top of the wolf’s head. 

The wolf licked at Cold’s fingers in reply before setting his head down in his paws. Cold turned and pulled the covers over himself as the wolf pressed his body close. Cold placed an arm over the large wolf’s back and smiled before closing his eyes to rest. The wolf stared at Cold as he fell into sleep, but the wolf didn’t follow. He spent the next hour staring up into the sky to watch the full moon move across the sky. The pain was mostly just numbness now, but it still made it restless. The wolf hadn’t been able to get any rest until the moo had faded from the sky. 

Cold blinked his eyes open as we woke up from his deep sleep. He smiled softly as he looked down at his now human lover sleeping soundly next to him. He brushed the sweaty hair from the man’s face and traced it lightly as he watched the face of this innocent man. Barry’d been turned as a child. He was bitten while out trying to find help after someone had murdered his mother. The ruler of this village at the time had locked up his father for the murder. It was only recently that Len was able to free him. He’d come to this village as Cold, the ruthless sorcerer that people had only heard legends of. Len had lived a long time already, practicing magic can do that to a person. He’d given up on love long ago, but when he saw the teenaged boy pleading for him to get away from him when he’d opened the dungeons he couldn’t help but feel pity. 

The previous ruler had done horrible things to Barry. He was constantly beaten and bruised to test his werewolf healing. He’d been raped for pleasure by many men and some women in the manor. He’d been paraded in the village with cuts, bruises, and scars all over him. The town was scared of him because of the small problem he had on the full moon. Other than being more aggressive, Barry was a total sweetheart to everyone he met. Always seeing the good in people. He’d even forgiven the village people for the way they’d treated him. 

When Len first met Barry, he’d almost been feral. Len had to bring him back to a human state of mind. It’d taken months, but in that time he’d found himself falling for the 19 year old. He’d been in the wrong place at the wrong time and paid for it, twice. After Len had saved him, he spent months teaching Barry control. 2 years later, Barry now had full control of his shift and was now alpha werewolf of his own small pack. Barry and his pack often patrolled the borders of the village. Along with being his lover, Barry was Len’s right hand. He was the one to spy, to get information. He contributed a lot to keeping Len in power and he was forever grateful. 

Len felt Barry stir next to him and smiled. “Fun night?” 

“Ugh, the transformation back was extra painful this morning for some reason.”

“Probably, because you weren’t with your pack. Cisco and Caitlin should be back in a few hours.”

“Have you heard from Ronnie and Stein? They’re not entirely in control yet.” Barry asked as he stretched. 

“Hartley sent an owl. Said they seemed fine, but they were getting on his nerves.” Len laughed. 

Barry smiled as he watched Len laugh. He leaned up and kissed him suddenly, cutting off the laugh. Len kissed back softly as he stroked his thumb across Barry’s hip. They pulled away with glassy eyes and smiles. 

“We should get up. Count Palmer would dislike it if his host is late” Len said as he pushed himself out the bed. 

Barry followed, but picked up Len’s discarded big shirt. It was long enough to cover everything, but too much movement would reveal a lot to someone. 

“Trying to get Duke Merlyn out?” Len asked.

“Well that and the fact that I kind stand the man. How pompous can one person be? Not even Hartley’s that bad.” Barry rolled his eyes. 

“You forget Hartley has Cisco to tame him though.” Len grinned. 

“That he does. Plus, the faster Duke Merlyn’s out, the faster everyone else leaves. We can get to some entertainment. I’ve missed having you body on mine while I was away.” Barry flashed red eyes in Len’s direction with a smirk.

Len’s pupils dilated. He loved when Barry flashed his eyes it was just so sexy. “Entertainment, huh? Of what variety?” Len asked.

“I don’t know...what do you have in mind.” Barry flirted as Len grabbed Barry’s ass and pulled his body flush against him. 

“I have some ideas.” Len smirked as he groped Barry roughly. 

“I’d like to hear them.” Barry smirked before pressing his lips against Len’s again.


End file.
